Users of synchronized online content management systems, such as Dropbox from Dropbox Inc. of San Francisco, Calif., may store hundreds, or even thousands, of content items in their content management system user accounts. The users of these services often need to navigate through complex hierarchical folder structures that require clicking through multiple layers of folders to get to a particular content item that they want. Accessing content in this manner can be cumbersome and inconvenient, especially when a user needs to repeatedly access the same set of content items on a regular basis. For example, a researcher composing a long report over an extended period of time may have to navigate through the same layers of multiple folder structures every time she opens the report document.
Things can get more complicated when the user wants to access a particular content item on one of her devices after having just accessed the same content item on another device. For example, if a user creates a slideshow presentation file on his laptop computer, have the file synchronized with the online content management system, and wishes to open the same document from his tablet device, he may have to start from the “root” folder in his user account and step through the multiple layers of folder structures on the tablet device to locate and retrieve the file.